Nuevo Mundo, Nuevo Héroe
by Marcos-Sawada-Midoriya
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico que al ser asesinado por dios, se le da la oportunidad de ir a un mundo de heroes para ser el mejor.
1. Prologo

Está todo apagado.

No se donde estoy, no puedo reconocer nada.

Me pregunto. ¿Donde estoy?

Extrañamente, me siento muy calmado.

Justo ahora, a lo lejos vi aparecer una especie de puerta.

Es la única salida.

Me acerco a ella y la abro.

Al abrirla, me encuentro en medio de un montón de nubes y por extraño que parezca hay una mesa con dos sillas.

Me acerco a una de las sillas, cuando repentinamente se me acerca un hombre joven con cara de arrepentimiento.

?:"¡ Lo siento, por favor acepta mis mas sinceras disculpas!"

"¿De que hablas?" dije.

?:"¡Te he asesinado sin querer, lo siento muchísimo!"

"D-de que estas hablando, por favor tranquilízate y explícame de que estas hablando"

?:"Uff, de acuerdo. Soy Denat el dios de este Multiverso, y te he traído aquí para darte la oportunidad de ir a un mundo de tu elección para enmendar mi error."

"¿Como que multiverso? ¿No se supone que eso es una teoría?"

Denat:"No, el multiverso es completamente real, yo controlo todo dentro de mis dominios mira."

(En su mano aparece un juego de té y sirve para cada uno una taza)

"Gracias" Le digo. "Otra cosa, has dicho que me mataste, ¿pero como?"

Denat:"A pesar de ser un dios, soy nuevo en esto ya que acabo de ser asignado a este multiverso por mi jefe" tose "asique estaba practicando mis poderes en tu planeta en un monte al lado de tu ciudad, pero no sabia que había alguien allí de acampada, dando la casualidad de que te di a ti"

"¿Ehh, enserio morí así?"

Denat:"Si aunque, me sorprende lo tranquilo que estas"

"¿Eh? Ah si, yo tampoco lo entiendo..."

"Bueno, dijiste que podría ir a el mundo que yo quisiera, ¿no?"

Denat:"Si"

"¿Valen los mundos sacados de animes, mangas, películas y cómics?"

Denat:"¡Por supuesto! Y para disculparme te dejare elegir tu aspecto, y si es algún mundo con superpoderes te dejare elegir 2 poderes"

"Muchas gracias, entonces me gustaría que me llevarás al mundo de Boku no Hero Academia"

Denat:"Vale. ¿Y para tu aspecto?" Decía mientras introducía algo en una especie de teclado.

"A pesar de no ser muy fan del anime, me gustaría que me dieras la apariencia de Negi, de Mahou Sensei Negima"

Denat:"Ahora mismo, ¿Que hay de tus poderes?"

"Me gustaría manejar el chakra y poder manejar los elementos fuego y viento, y de segundo poder me gustaría el poder de Tsunayoshi Sawada del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn pero sin tener que entrenar para poder activarlo, es mas, me gustaría que hicieras que se haga mas fuerte según yo me fortalezca"

Denat:"Ok, pero vamos a modificarlo un poco mas. uno de tus poderes lo despertaras mas tarde que el otro, tambien cuando se activen las Llamas del Cielo voy a hacer que cuando quieras puedas hacer aparecer los guantes de Tsuna, para que le des un mejor uso" dejo de teclear y el teclado desapareció " Bueno, sin mas preámbulos me despido. Ah y se me olvido mencionar una cosa ¿Que nombre desearían tener? Ya que te tengo que dejar en un orfanato, pero no te preocupes, hay un 97% de que te adopte una buena persona"

"Gracias, Me gustaría que me llamase Naito, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre"

Denat:"Ahora si, te deseo buena suerte en tu nueva vida joven Naito"

Naito:" Si, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima"

(Repentinamente todo se pone blanco y se oye una puerta abriéndose)

?:"¿Oh? ¿Quien habrá dejado a este pequeño aquí?" dijo recogiendo al pequeño, al ver la nota dice "Naito ehh, no te preocupes nosotros cuidamos de ti pequeño" llevándolo dentro del orfanato.

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Naito había sido adoptado por una mujer de nombre Saotome Kuroe cuyo Quirk es Control Elemental.

Saotome Kuroe

Quirk: Control Elemental.

Puede controlar cualquier elemento siempre y cuando sea creado por ella. Tiene que esperar 10 segundos cuando cambia de elemento. Si excede su limite le causara parálisis temporal.

Naito ahora conocido como Saotome Naito

fue adoptado por Kuroe al ver lo lindo que este era de bebé.

Kuroe era una mujer de 26 años, altura 1.76 cm

pelo negro, ojos rojos y una bonita sonrisa en la cara.

(Japón/Casa-Saotome)

(Naito POV.)

Me levanté sudando, sin poder moverme y con mucho calor. Repentinamente oigo unos pasos que se acercan a mi habitación y mi puerta se abre.

Kuroe:"Naito levantate que ya es mediodía" dijo con su alegría de siempre, sin darse cuenta de mi situación.

Naito:"Mama..." dije con tono ronco al no poder hablar bien por el calor.

Kuroe:"¿Naito? ¡NAITO!" Mi madre se acerco muy rápidamente a mi y me toco la frente. "Estas ardiendo"

Cuando sentí un gran calor en mi frente y se manifestó una pequeña llama y el resto de mi cuerpo dejo de emitir calor.

Tanto a mi como a mi madre nos sorprendió.

Naito:"Mi Quirk..."

**Fin Prologo.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Mi Quirk

-"mmmm"-personaje hablando

-'mmmm'- personaje pensando

Los derechos de Boku no Hero Academia y Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mi sino a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capitulo 1: Mi Quirk.**

Recapitulemos.

Me matarón.

Me reencarne en mi anime favorito y con mis poderes favoritos.

Me adoptó una buena mujer.

Y desperté mi primer quirk.

Lo desperté de una manera un poco dificil.

(Japón/Casa-Saotome/Sábado/13:00)

Me desperté con un gran calor en todo mi cuerpo, sudando incapaz de moverme esperaba a que mi madre apareciese.

Me quede así durante diez minutos hasta que me empezó ha doler mucho la frente.

Y repentinamente apareció mi madre con su actitud alegre a despertarme.

Kuroe:"!Naito despierta que ya es mediodía¡ dijo con una sonrisa en su cara sin darse cuenta de mi situación.

Naito:"Mamá..." dije con voz ronca sin poder hablar bien debido al inmenso calor que mi cuerpo experimentaba en ese momento.

Mi madre dandose cuenta de mi aspecto y de mi respiración errática se apresuro hacia mi y me toco la frente con la mano.-estas ardiendo, hay que llamar a un medico- dijo ella.

Cuando mi madre iba a levantarse a por el teléfono, me empezó a doler mucho mas la frente mientas que el calor de mi cuerpo se amontona en mi frente.

Dandose cuenta de esto mi madre se aproximó otra vez hacia mi, cuando de repente mis ojos pasaron de ser color Negro-Rojizo a Amarillo-Dorado junto con una pequeña llama en mi frente y mi personalidad normalmente alegre cambió a ser una seria y calculadora.

Viendo mi nuevo aspecto mi madre se sorprendió mucho y cabe decir que yo también me sorprendí.

**Y volvemos donde nos quedamos antes**

Naito:"Mi Quirk..."

Kuroe:"¡Cariño, tu quirk!¡Puedes usar fuego!- dijo mucho mas alegre de lo normal- ¡Voy a pedir una consulta para ver como funciona tu quirk!- dijo yéndose rápidamente a por su teléfono.

Mientas mi madre se iba yo me levanté

y me puse a experimentar si podía hacer todo lo que recordaba del anime.

Lo primero que hice fue probar si podía hacer aparecer los guantes de Tsuna, solo que eran un poco diferentes, en vez de ser negros los mios eran mas un color rojo oscuro, pasando por alto ese detalle probé si podía alternar entre las Llamas del Cielo normales y las puras, lo cual si podía pero me costaba un poco -'tendré que practicar'- pensé. El X-Burner ni lo intente porque todavía tenia muy poca cantidad de llamas para usarlo, cuando me di cuenta de una cosa -'al tener chakra en un futuro, podría usar el Double X-Burner sin la ayuda de Natsu'- pense con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me dispuse a empezar a volar, era dificil,

no paraba de tambalearme me movía de un lado a otro y casi me choco una que otra vez. Estando demasiado ocupado no me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba en la puerta de mi habitación viendo lo que hacia muy sorprendida.

Kuroe:"¿Naito?- dijo mi madre sorprendida.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba allí, mire en su dirección y perdí la concentración, gracias a eso me caí mientras las llamas desaparecían de mis manos y de mi frente.

Me caí de espaldas y me hice bastante daño, me levante lentamente con la ayuda de mi madre.

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, y nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas. Cuando paramos de reír mi madre dijo. -Bueno, me impresionó lo que hiciste pero eso no importa ahora, el martes no vas a clase tenemos cita para saber como funciona tu quirk- dijo alegremente- aunque creo que ya sabes la mayoria- dijo con una expresión cansada a lo que yo me reí.

Naito:"Si, lo siento quería saber lo que puedo hacer por ahora." dije riendo con vergüenza.

(Japón/Consulta/Martes/10:00)

Doctor:"Señorita Saotome lo que por ahora sabemos es que su hijo tiene la capacidad de crear unas llamas de alta densidad a las que puede alterar la pureza, cuanto mayor sea la pureza de las llamas mayor será la potencia de estas. También como componente de su quirk hace aparecer esos guantes los cuales tienen inmunidad al fuego junto con la capacidad de control del mismo, junto con la activación de las llamas el usuario sufre un cambio de personalidad a las mismas llamas, ósea una personalidad seria y atemorizante." el doctor paró para respirar y me pregunto " ¿dime niño que pruebas has hecho hasta ahora?"

Naito:"Por ahora solo he probado el cambiar la densidad de las llamas y volar aunque es difícil hacerlo.

Doctor:"No te preocupes niño, es todo sobre la práctica, tu solo practica y dentro de poco te parecerá tan fácil como respirar"

Yo asentí.

Doctor:"Pequeño si me haces el favor de salir un momento, tengo unas cosas que comentarle a tu madre". yo miré a mi madre la cual asintió, y salí.

(POV. Kuroe)

Kuroe:"Digame, ¿de que quería hablarme?

Doctor:"Señora la verdad haciendo las radiografías a su hijo la maquina detecto una especie de núcleo en el centro de su cuerpo" dijo " tenemos dos posibles resultados."

"1. Una especie de contenedor de combustible para las llamas al ser esta una fuente de energía.

2\. Un segundo quirk."

Kuroe:"¿eh?

Doctor:"Pero por ahora no se preocupe.

Kuroe:"Vale...

(POV. Naito)

Cuando vi a mi madre salir me acerque a ella.

Kuroe:" Naito hijo, venga vamos a casa.

Naito:"¡Si!" dije con una sonrisa.

**_Fin capitulo 1_**


End file.
